


Penny Parker: The Intern

by Pennyparker01



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyparker01/pseuds/Pennyparker01
Summary: Penny Parker's life isn't all she thought it would beHer parents died in a plane crash,She gets bitten by a radioactive spider during a school field trip,Her aunt and uncle are killed by a robber,And she is stuck in foster care for 2 more years now.Yeah life isn't all she thought it would be, but swinging through the building in New York, everything seems a little more normal.That is until she get accepted to be Tony Starks personal intern, and her whole life turns upside down once again.Also on Wattpad, I am the author just reposting
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Penny Parker's life isn't all she thought it would be

Her parents died in a plane crash,

She gets bitten by a radioactive spider during a school field trip,

Her aunt and uncle are killed by a robber,

And she is stuck in foster care for 2 more years now.

Yeah life isn't all she thought it would be, but swinging through the building in New York, everything seems a little more normal.

That is until she get accepted to be Tony Starks personal intern, and her whole life turns upside down once again. 

Maybe Parker luck can turn around

~*~*~*~*~*~*

This will be a fem peter parker story, doesn't follow any specific movie or plot line. 

Mainly avenger family fun.


	2. Chapter 1

Penny Parkers POV

Things just couldn't be worse for me today. 

First I missed the bus, and the walk to school from the foster home is too long, despite running I was still late for class. Then Flash wouldn't leave Ned and I alone, he demands we admit we are dating but we are NOT! ugh, Ned is like my brother, but Flash wouldn't leave it alone so I ended up getting shoved into a locker when I didn't give him what I wanted.

That of course opened up my stitches I got last night after patrol, I may have been distracted and got nicked by a knife. Just a little I swear! 

Now I'm late getting home from my part-time job at Delmars, and then Kelly is gonna be upset. Well, she's always annoyed with me, so nothing new there. 

I run into the house, waving hi to some of the younger kids watching TV on the couch and sneak upstairs to my 'room'. My 'room' is little attic space that has somehow become my bedroom, there is a little twin bed in the corner on a wire frame, a chest by the end that holds all my things, and a small table I've made into a desk space thats currently covered in plans for new science projects. If I could just get money to fund them in the first place that is. 

Throwing my backpack on my bed I fall down next to it staring at the wall, then glancing at the watch on my wrist. 6:34. Just another 2 hours until I can go out on patrol without the Kelly knowing, she never bothers to check on me, she has all the younger kids to worry about, not 16 year old 'trouble maker' Penny Parker. I swear she likes me, even if its only a little bit.

Grabbing the first aid kit from under my bed I start fixing the stitches I put in last night, luckily only two tore when Flash shoved me so its a quick fix. Then I hear the sound I was dreading.

"Penny Parker! Get down here!" 

Rushing up, I shove my backpack under my bed and run downstairs. Kelly is standing at the bottom of the stairs shaking her head at me. "Penny, don't think I didn't notice you were late getting home, but I don't have time to deal with this, feed the kids and get them to bed, I'm going out tonight." with that she heads off to her room to get ready to go out. 

I nod my head and quickly begin making some pasta and meat sauce, I can hear Kelly stomping around in her room getting ready, shes always been heavy footed. Kelly is a 52 year old woman who doesn't have any family, but she has plenty of friends who she goes out with all the time leaving me to take care of things. She's not a horrible woman, but she probably could learn some more compassion, but she does help us all here so it's okay. 

Dinner is almost ready when Kelly comes back to the kitchen, a stack of papers in her arms. Dropping the papers on the counter she speaks "Penny you got some mail today, oh where is it, ah here" She hands me an already opened envelope, I give her a confused look. "Just take it, and you better accept thats a better paying job that you currently have" In big bold letters on the front it says 

STARK INDUSTRIES

Excited, I rip off the rest of the envelope and read the letter inside. 

Penny Parker, 

We here at Stark Industries, are excited to tell you, you have gotten the Intern position here. It begins .......

Oh. My. God. 

"Well done Penny, you better not lose this opportunity, alright I'm leaving make sure the kids are in bed by 8:30, I'll be back around 9"

"Thank you Ma'am" I call after her, while internally I am screaming with happiness.


	3. Chapter 2

Penny Parker POV

This is the best day of my life!

Maybe the 'Parker luck' is finally turning around as I make my way into Avengers tower, formerly Stark Tower. Kelly signed all the papers I needed as my guardian, and is going to give some of my house responsibilities to some of the younger kids so I can focus more on this internship which is great! I was tired of cooking everyday. 

Making my way to the front desk I can't help but smile at everyone I see, my slightly curly brown hair bouncing against my shoulder. I wasn't sure what to wear, so I decided to just stay in what I wore to school today, jeans, a science pun t-shirt covered by a jean jacket and my uncle's watch on my wrist. It is old and worn but is one of the last things I have of him, so I try to keep it close. 

The receptionist behind the counter doesn't notice me as I walk up, but after a minute she startles. "Oh my sweetie I didn't see you there, how can I help you, did you get lost from your tour group?" 

I blush at her kindness, " O-oh no ma'am, uhh.. I'm P-penny Parker ma'am, the new intern starting today" blushing harder at my stuttering, but the woman just smiles at me. "Oh great I've been expecting you, let me just call someone to come get you to show you where to go okay sweetie" With that she picks up a phone calls someone and just says "she's here", I notice her name tag says her name is Stella. 

"Just wait next to the desk hun, someone will be by to get you in a moment." Stella motions for me to wait off to the side, "Thank you Ms. Stella" I say politely and she beams at me. 

After what feels like an eternity of my nerves eating away at me, the elevator opening draws my attentions and out walks Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts and Avenger, Natasha Romanoff, and I think my heart stopped working right there. 

And they don't walk passed me, they walk right towards me, my nerves tell me to run, but my excitement gets the better of me as they stop right in front of me. "Hi, Penny Parker? I'm Pepper Potts nice to meet you in person, if you could just follow me to my office and we can go over everything there" Shaking her hand I nod, staring wide eyed at the two women in front of me. Blinking quickly, "a-ah yes thats me, of course Ms Potts" 

I can feel Natasha's eyes on me and we walk into the elevator, and see the hint of a smirk on her lips and she whispers to Ms. Potts, "I thought the intern would be older, think she can handle it" so softly I probably wouldn't have been able to hear it without my advanced senses. Pepper laughs lightly, "Don't worry, if anyone can keep up with him its going to be her" 

Glancing around the elevator I don't see any buttons, but I can only assume its controlled by Jarvis, after all this is Avengers Tower, he has to control everything. A small ding rings out, and we enter a floor that seems to be all offices, we must be halfway up the tower by now. 

Realizing I got distracted I jog slightly to catch up to the two women, when we reach Ms. Potts office, Ms Romanoff nods and heads off a different direction. Despite her smile, I still almost shake out of nerves and excitement. 

"Have a seat Penny, I'm so glad you agreed to the position, despite your young age you showed the most potential out of all the applicants I reviewed and I must say I'm impressed. " Ms. Potts sits on a small couch, nodding for me to do the same. I smile brightly "Thank you Ms. Potts, I'm so excited to be here. I'm not sure what I am actually going to be doing, but I sure I will love whatever it is." I ramble, blushing slightly. 

A small chuckle escapes her lips, "Oh please call me Pepper, we will be seeing a lot of each other after all Penny. You are right we weren't sure exactly what we were going to have you doing but after meeting you I think I know exactly where you will fit in. Now I know you know there is some level of secrecy expected about the thing you work on here correct?" 

I nod aggressively " yes of course Ms.-- Pepper, what will I be working with" I correct as she gives me a look. "great, its not exactly what you will be working with but who." 

"Penny, you will be the intern for Tony Stark"


	4. Chapter 3

Penny Parker POV 

I think my heart has officially stopped. 

Pepper waves a hand in front of my face and I gasp loudly, "o-o-ok, u-u-um when do-o I start, what will I be doing exactly?"

"Your job will be to help make sure Tony sticks to his schedule when you are here, and help assist him in the lab when he is ready." 

My brain can barely process this information, but just then Pepper's office door opens and in walks the one and only Tony Stark. 

"Hey Pep, yeah yeah I know I'm late, now what was it you needed" 

Pepper sends a glare to Mr. Stark and lets out a sigh, glancing my direction, Mr. Stark seems to notice me now "Tony, this is Penny Parker, your new intern I had you approve"

"Oh right, hey kid lets get going I have projects to work on." With that Mr. Stark turns to walk out, Pepper waves me to follow after him and I rush out. He is already in the elevator but seems to be waiting for me as I rush in after. 

In awkward silence we ride in the elevator up even high than before, I would imagine we are almost to the top level when it comes to a stop and I am left chasing after Tony again as I look around in awe. Labs surround me on this floor, and I can't wait to try out some of the equipment I see. Reaching a door a voice calls out "Unauthorized entry" "Over ride, Tony Stark, allow Penny Parker access to Lab 1, come on kid" The door hisses open and I stare in awe again.

This is the coolest thing I have ever seen, papers are everywhere, tools spread out, ok it's kind of a mess but this is the newest tech available and it is amazing!

"alright kid, you have a desk over there, feel free to work on what you want" With that Tony heads off in the opposite direction of my new desk. I start taking inventory of what is available at my table for me to use in my note book when I reach up and grab the thing thrown at me. 

Glancing up there is a robot near by that seems to have thrown a tablet at me, "DumE, when I said 'toss' I didn't mean literally, nice catch kid" Mr. Stark scolds the robot and it looks sad. "oh uh Thanks" Raising an eyebrow my direction Mr. Stark smirks "wow kid I didn't know you could talk" 

"It's not like you were talking all that much either" I freeze, slowly glancing back up when I hear Mr. Stark laughing lightly to himself. "I like you kid, alright day one feel free to play around at your desk, work on what you want okay." Not waiting for a response he begins working on something himself. 

Setting the tablet to the side, I look through my note book of ideas and start working on a project I had finished planning a while ago. It is a little robot that can help old people remember to take their medications and it even dispenses the right amount at the right time of day too. This was something I always thought would help Uncle Ben to remember to take his blood pressure medication, he always drove Aunt May crazy with that stuff, her being a nurse and all. 

Next thing I know I am startled by a hand on my shoulder, Mr. Stark stands to my side looking at what I am doing, a small bot in my hands. Glancing at my watch I see it is not 8:30, I should be leaving by 9 to head home. "wow kid, I didn't think you were doing anything you didn't move for so long, whats this?" 

Blushing from slight embarrassment "Oh uh, this is a small robot that can help dispense medication and remind people to take their medications at the correct time." I begin showing him the code and how it should work, then I plug it into my worn down laptop and run the code, and the bot works!

Smiling I shut it down, "Nice work kid, but we should probably be calling it a night, Ill see you tomorrow" 

"Thank you Mr. Stark" 

"ah no call me Tony" 

"No promises" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night after swinging around the city and stopping 2 muggings, a runaway dog and a store robbery I lay in my bed in amazement. 

"I really hope my 'Parker luck' has turned around"


	5. Chapter 4

3rd POV

3 months later

Penny Parker has been Tony Stark's intern for 3 months now, and he seems different to the avengers. He has been leaving his lab by a reasonable time most nights, seems to be eating more and sleeping more, no one is sure what has caused this change besides Pepper and Natasha, who know that the sweet girl who is his intern is slowly make him clean up his act, even if they don't notice it themselves yet. 

Penny is at the tower 6 afternoons a week with Monday's off, she could be there less but she loves the work, and Tony doesn't mind the company so he lets her come as much as she wants.

Tony likes the kid, she works hard and it probably smarter than him, though he won't admit it yet. She's so thin he always makes sure they take a break to eat dinner around 7 before returning to work on their projects, and she always has some new injury. Tony would be lying if he didn't say he was worried about her and has expressed such to Pepper, who thinks he should just ask her about them. 

But despite their closer relationship, Tony and Penny only talk about work stuff, he barely knows anything about her and Pepper has had Jarvis seal her records so he has to ask her. Thats what he is trying to do as they eat sandwiches from Delmars that Penny bought on her way to the Tower, insisting they are the best sandwiches in Queens many times to the man. 

Penny is on her second sandwich when Tony speaks up "so Pen, tell me about your family" 

Tony Stark POV

Gosh this is awkward, why won't Pepper just let me look at her file, it would be so much easier to learn more about her this way. All I really know about her is that her best friends name is Fred, or something like that, and he is defiantly NOT her boyfriend. 

Glancing at Penny I see she has frozen mid bite, then lightly chokes on her food coughing for air. "o-oh uh-h I m-mean I'm not all that interesting Mr. Stark, wouldn't you rather talk about the new blasters we are working on or oh what about" Shaking my head at her ramblings, "yes kid, despite what you think I would like to learn more about my favorite intern, come on kid, family, school, hobbies", I smirking knowing I've embarrassed her again, this kid can not accept a compliment without almost dying of embarrassment even over the smallest thing.. 

Penny Parker POV

"Alright I guess, well I'm 16, I go to midtown high school, my hobbies are engineering and gymnastics, my best friend is Ned, I've talked about him before and well my parents died when I was six my mom and dad died in a plane crash, then I lived with my Uncle Ben and Aunt May until I was 14 but then they were killed by a robber and now I live at a Foster Home in Queens." Playing with what is left of my second sandwich I don't really feel that hungry anymore. 

"O-oh, I'm sorry I brought it up kid" I smile lightly, "Its okay, Mr. Stark" 

Chuckling slightly, "Really kid, I've said it a million times call me Tony" 

Shaking my head with a smirk, "Thats not gonna happen Mr. Stark" 

Groaning, Mr. Stark pushes out of his chair, checking his phone, I swear I see an idea spark in his mind. 

"Hey kid, how about we call it a night and go watch a movie"

"I don't know, if we watch a movie I might miss the last train to get home"

"Oh thats fine, you can stay her tonight, tomorrow is Saturday anyway, Ill call home and tell them you are staying the night" dialing the number that I assume was on my guardian contact form

Jumping up I grab the phone from him, "Its already 7:30, some of the kids will be sleeping, you can't call the main number. I'll call Kelly's cell phone and leave a message, she will be fine if I stay here, I was supposed to be at Ned's all weekend anyway but he had to go visit his cousins, his aunt was going crazy and needed a babysitter."

I call Kelly's phone, it goes to voice message, I let her know what is happening and to call me if she needs me to come home sooner. With that Mr. Stark smiles, and we head to the elevator. It going higher than I have ever gone in the tower, I realize I will be watching a movie with the Tony Stark, and I get nervous again despite being comfortable around him now. 

The elevator opens into a very large living room with 3 large couches and packed onto those couches are none of other than the avengers.


	6. Chapter 5

The elevator opens into a very large living room with 3 large couches and packed onto those couches are none of other than the avengers. 

Penny Parker POV

I think my heart has finally given up on me, 'parker luck' has been really weird lately. Mr. Stark gives me a pat on the shoulder, pushing me out into the living room. Pepper is standing in the kitchen off to the side and walks over to us when she notices me. 

"Hi Penny so good to see you again, hows school?" 

Scratching my head slightly, "u-uh yeah, its great Mrs. - err Pepper" I'm cut off with a small glare from Pepper, while Mr. Stark throws his hands up in exasperation "Seriously kid, you've spent three months with me and you still insist on calling me Mr. Stark yet she is Pepper!" 

I see Pepper roll her eyes out of the corner of my eyes, "because you are Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark" Another groan can be heard from him as he heads into the kitchen to grab something from the fridge, it is then that I notice we have all of the avengers. I shy away slightly behind Pepper, I have seen the avengers before when I was out as Spider Girl, but never enough to have a conversation, always just helping them out quickly and then swinging off. 

I am once again pushed forward by Pepper, "This is Penny, she is Tony's intern, Penny this is the avengers." 

I give a small wave, and am once again pushed around like a bag towards the group rising from the couches to greet me. Ms. Romanoff is the first one to me, shaking my hand, "Good to see you have managed to stick around Penny" 

"Nice to see you again too Ms. Romanoff" 

"Oh no, Call me Nat or Natasha, in-fact they will all want you to call them by their first names" With that Natasha plops back down onto the couch nearby and waves the others forward, I feel a rush of air and suddenly someones hands are on my face. I flinch slightly about to push them away but stop myself, silver hair is near my face, seemingly inspecting me. 

"uhh what are you doing" 

"Hello, I am Pietro" after another glance he runs off and sits back down next to his sister, who gives me a small wave "and this is Wanda, Wanda can we adopt another sibling" Pietro asks smirking, only to be hit on the head with her book by Wanda. 

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot, nice to meet you Penny" 

Next thing there is two human walls in front of me, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, shaking their hands "Good grip kid, Im Steve Rogers, Captain Americ-" "She's not an idiot Steve" Bucky interrupts with a playful shove. "He's an idiot, all red, white and blue like no one will recognize, Im James Barnes but you can call me Bucky." 

After quick introductions to Clint Barton and Sam Wilson, the elevator dings again and out walks Bruce Banner. 

"Hey Bruce, this is Penny Parker, Tony's Intern for the last few months" Pepper reintroduces, and I think I have finally gotten out of my nervous haze. 

"oh my gosh-" "Hi kid, yeah i'm the Hulk..." 

Interrupting him and shaking his hand, "Your Bruce Banner, the world renowned physicist, I have read all your books and papers on Gamma radiation and just about everything else you have ever written. I've covered all of them in notes and markings it's all so fascinating!" 

Mr. Stark comes back over with a two bottles of water handing on to me, "And you understood all that?" Dr. Banner asks skeptical. "Oh you better believe it buddy, kids almost as smart as me, Almost." clapping a hand on my shoulder he turns me back around to the rest of the group, "Penny is going to stay for movie night tonight, so what are we watchin" Tony directs me to a spot near the end of the couch, throwing a blanket at me as I sit between Mr. Stark and Natasha. 

"Its you turn Stark" Clint calls out, spinning what seems to be a drum stick in his hand. "oh uh, Pen what do you want to watch, we have everything." 

Without hesitation "Star Wars" "Well you heard the lady, let's watch Star Wars" I hear light laughing around the room as I curl up on the couch and still struggle to believe this is happening. I just met all of the avengers out of the suit, and I get to watch a movie with them. This is insane. 

About half way through the movie, my phone rings, its Kelly. I show the phone to Mr. Stark and point off to the hallway, telling him I'm going to answer it, he waves me off. 

"Hey Kelly" "So you are staying the night at the tower, is it for the internship?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark asked me to stay the night, we are going to work more on our project all day tomorrow." I can hear Kelly sighing but know she won't say no. 

"Ok Penny, I'm going to have to speak with Mr. Stark to make sure its okay either way." 'U-uh okay, hold on let me get him." 

Slipping back into the main room, I tap on Mr. Stark's shoulder from behind, he jumps slightly but gets up to follow me when I wave him over. 

"Kelly wants to talk to you to make sure it's okay I stay." 

"Of course, give me the phone, go back to the movie I'll be there in a minute." 

When I return this time, I can see the avengers have paused the movie, and are taking a break to get snacks and use the restroom. 

I sit back down in my seat, Natasha pushing some popcorn into my hands. "Thank you" 

"No problem, so what was that about" Motioning to Mr. Stark on the phone, I shrug "oh my guardian wanted to make sure it was okay I spent the night here, since I would miss the final train towards the home." I can see the confusion on her face at my words, but I don't like lying about my family. 

"Guardian? What about your parents?" 

By now most of the avengers are back in their seats and are listening to us, "Oh um, I'm in foster care, Kelly runs the foster home I'm staying in." I can already feel the slight awkwardness in the room.

"Do you mind me asking what happened to your parents" Natasha continues.

"uh my parents died when I was 6, I stayed with my aunt May and uncle Ben for a while but they were killed by a robber when I was 14. I've been in foster care for about two years." Staring at my hands in my lap, I fold and unfold them trying not to look at anyone's faces. 

I'm snapped out of my trance when a hand touches my shoulder again, its Mr. Stark handing me back my phone, "alright all covered, lets get back to the movie shall we?"


	7. Chapter 6

Penny Parker POV

Patrol has been weird lately, I feel like I've been seeing more and more of the avengers when I'm on patrol, almost like they are actively seeking me out. But they never chase after me when I run off, trying to avoid all conversation so they can't recognize me. 

I've been hanging out with the Avengers twice a week since meeting them almost a month ago, I join them on movie nights and spend the night sometimes if it is a weekend. They are all really nice to me but I still feel like I am intruding on their space. 

All of the sudden my web breaks as I pull to propel myself higher, quickly catching myself I rest on a nearby roof checking my web shooters for low fluid, I could have sworn they were full. Then I hear the unmistakable sound of an ironman suit, and it lands right in front of me, opening up to show Mr. Starks face. 

"Whats up web slinger, you know it's really hard to catch you, I was really considering using a bug trap." 

Rolling my eyes, "Did you really have to break my web, what if I fell" 

"I knew you wouldn't Spider Girl" 

Sighing, fidgeting with my web shooters, "well your'e here what do you want?"

Stepping out of his suit, "we want you to join the avengers officially" 

"You've offered before what makes you think I will say yes this time?" 

Tony pulls out what seems to be a stark phone from his pocket, tossing it to me. "Nothing new to offer, other than a place to stay and endless tech, as well as some help on those villains who are always bothering you."

Walking over to the edge of the building, I jump up onto the ledge, "Listen, I appreciate the offer, but I can't take it, I'm happy to help the avengers when you need help but thats it." 

I know Mr. Stark wants me to join the avengers, he has been asking for a year ever since I started helping them out after the vulture stole his tech and I stopped him. But I can't live with them, they would find out who I am and would hate me for lying to them. Not to mention I am still in foster care, I can't just leave and not show up at the home unless I am adopted. 

"Alright Spidey far enough, keep that phone, It has my number as well as the other avengers if you need help or if we need you we can keep in contact okay?" 

"Can you track it?" I know he would try to use this to find out who I am. 

"Yes and no, I know you are good with tech, you can reset the passcodes on it and make it so I can't track it unless you allow me to, deal?"

I nod and hear sirens off in the distance, "well this has been nice, but duty calls, see you again Mr. Stark." with that I fall backwards off the building a swing away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Its Sunday and another family is visiting the orphanage, I already know they wont want a 16 year old, all the other kids are under 10 they are far more likely to be chosen. So after introducing myself to the sweet looking couple, who already seems in love with Maria, a 6 year old girl whos mom had to give up custody, Kelly lets me head out to my internship. 

I haven't been to the tower in a week, which is the longest I have gone not visiting since I start working there 3 months ago, but I had winter finals at school and Mr. Stark insisted I focus on studying for them. 

With a pep in my step I wave hello to Stella, clipping my ID badge to my shirt and walking into the elevator. 

"Hey hold the elevator!" a voice calls and I stick my hand out, a slightly out of breath Steve Rogers joins me in the elevator with a smile. 

"Hey Penny, Glad to see you, your school finals all done?" 

"Yup! Aced them all too! Now I have a month off!"

With a small laugh "Good job kid, I'm sure Tony missed you. He should be in a meeting still but I'm sure he will join you in the lab soon." 

I smile and wave as I exit the elevator and head into the lab, everything looks basiclly the same, if not slightly messier because Mr. Stark just leaves the tools everywhere. I pick up a little before plopping into my desk chair. Since I have some time alone I might as well fix up my web shooters a little bit. 

Sliding them off my wrists where they are disguised as two bracelets I start working on the firing speed. They are already under a half a second response time but they could always be faster. After about 30 minutes of working, I hear steps coming towards the lab door and I quickly slip my web shooters back on, and pretend to be going over some blue prints on my stark pad. 

Mr. Stark struts into the lab, "Sup kid, Cap told me you were here, well done on your finals" 

"Thanks Mr. Stark, good to be back, after all dumE missed me!" The robot whirling behind me, "traitor robot" Mr. Stark mumbles. 

"What are you working on?" I inquire as I approach Mr. Starks main desk. 

Looking at the screens I see what seems to be a pattern similar to my Spider Girl suit. "Oh this, I'm working on making Spider Girl a new suit, after all we want her to join the avengers officially, though this might be incentive." turning towards me as I gawk at the design, its amazing as so much more high tech than my current suit.

"What do you think of Spider Girl?"

I'm caught off guard, let gaping like a fish at the question "U-uh, w-well I've seen her in action its amazing, shes always looking out for the little guy you know."

Nodding at my answer Mr. Stark returns to his plans for my new suit and we work in silence with ACDC playing in the background the rest of the night. 

Around 7 o'clock after fixing a few of Mr. Starks suit repair robots, Mr. Stark leaves his table waving for me to follow. "Come on kid, time for movie night. You don't have school so you can stay the night, want me to call Kelly?"

"Oh no its okay, she's busy dealing with an adoption, she already told me I could stay here tonight if I wanted and as much as I'm allowed during winter break." 

"adoption? one of the kids at your home?" 

"Yeah, a sweet couple came in today, they seemed to already be in love with Maria when I was leaving." I grab my backpack and follow Mr. Stark out of the elevator and into the kitchen, jumping up on a high stool at the counter as we wait for the rest of the avengers. 

"And you weren't staying to see if they would be interested in adopting you?" 

"well no, no one wants a 16 year old, especially one whos might come with a lot of baggage." I sigh, at least its only another year and a half until I can leave, but then I have to find a new place to stay. 

"Whats this about baggage?" Natasha asks, walking into the kitchen giving me a pat on the head and going to grab her movie snacks and Mr. Stark passes me a large bowl of popcorn. 

"Nothing Romanoff, where is the rest of the biker gang I allow to live here, I thought it was a movie night." 

"Get your panties out of a bunch Stark, they are coming, they just go back from a mission and are all showering. Unless you want to sit between two sweating super soldiers." Nat speaks with a smirk. 

I smile at their banter, they really are like one big family here, even if some of them won't admit it, cough cough Mr Stark cough. 

I hear the rest of the team coming up the elevator and I move to sit on the couch closets to the windows, I hear talking behind me but I stare out at the sunset. Mr. Stark will black out the windows before the movie starts but the sunset is very peaceful today. 

All of the sudden I see something silver coming towards the large glass wall, and next thing I know everything is covered in dust.


	8. Chapter 7

The avengers exhausted from their mission don't even have enough time to react when Penny yells for everyone to get down. 

Dust covers the room, half the wall is blown open and parts of ceiling are crumbling down. The avengers groan trying to come to their feet, a few being stuck under debris. Tony scans around the room looking for the immediate danger, but then realizes he doesn't see Penny. 

"Penny!" Tony screams, alerting the rest of the team, they all look around for her when a bird like shadow floats up and lands inside the building. The Vulture. 

"Ahh the Avengers, not who I was looking for but you will do as well." Adrian Toomes, the vulture, chuckles evilly. 

Groaning can be heard off to the side, and the avengers watch as a large piece of ceiling is moved and out comes a dusty Penny Parker. 

More laughing can be heard as Penny walks forward brushing off some dust from her face, "ah Penny Parker just who I was looking for"

"You aren't going anywhere near her" Tony calls, attempting to summon a suit but Jarvis seems to be down. Steve has managed to pull Natasha and Bucky from the rubble and the avengers move forward to be next to Penny. 

"Oh thats sweet Parker, did you finally manage to find another family to accept you. After what has happened to your previous families do you really think you deserve another, after you destroyed my family!" Toomes snears. 

"ha ha, oh thats a good one Toomes, I didn't destroy your family, you did. You choose to become a criminal." The avengers who have known Penny for over 3 months have never heard Penny speak like this, so strong, powerful, full of confidence in her actions as she takes a few steps forward. 

"Come on Penny, do you really think they will accept you, you who is responsible for you Aunt and Uncles death. You couldn't even save them, what makes you think you can stop me." 

With that Toomes raises a hand and fires a missile towards Penny and the Avengers, Tony rushes forward to try and shield Penny but something grabs the missile and changes it direction to crash right into the Vulture.

The avengers are frozen, right before their very eyes Penny's hands are raised, her fingers positioned right over her web shooters. A roar of anger can be heard below, and Penny throws a smile over her should at the avengers before jumping out of the building.

"Penny!" The avengers rush forward, Tony in near hysteria still trying to summon a suit, any suit, off in the distance they can see the Vulture, with a figure swinging around him tying him up. Penny. 

Penny Parker is Spider Girl. The avengers stare in shock as a now web tied Vulture is throw to the roof of avengers tower. Racing up the stairs, Tony wonders how he could have ever been so blind, her fast reflexes, her witty remarks when she isn't so focused on trying to be the perfect intern, her selflessness in all the tech she develops. Of course Penny Parker is Spider Girl. 

Bursting through the doors to the roof, the avengers stare wide eyed at the seen before them. 

Adrian Toomes is stuck to their roof, unable to move and looks like he has been hit by a bus. And above him on a pole is perched Penny Parker, no suit, messing with her web shooters. "Gah they still didn't respond faster than a 1/3 of a second, I thought for sure it would be under a fourth of a second reaction time." 

Penny smiles shyly when the avengers walk up to her, "Oh hey guys" 

"Penny I think you have some explaining to do" Natasha calls, Tony still seems to be in a state of shock before rushing forward and checking Penny over for any injuries. 

"Are you okay, you were under that large piece of rubble and then you fell out of the building and oh my god." Tony rambles

"Mr. Stark?" 

sigh, "yes Pen"

"I'm fine."


	9. Chapter 8

Penny Parker wasn't sure what to expect, but with Tony fusing over her they weren't able to talk about her being Spider Girl until Toomes had been picked up and taken back to the raft, and everyone got something to eat. 

Everyone has now piled into the secondary living room a few floors above the main floor, its almost never used but the main floor is kind of destroyed, although Tony insists it will be fixed by the following week. 

Everyone piles onto the couch and Penny stands awkwardly in front of them all, eventually lowering herself into an arm chair after Natasha gives her a pointed look. 

Tony decides to break the silence, "So you're Spider Girl." 

"uh yeah" 

"And why exactly didn't you tell us, didn't tell me?" Tony pushes 

Penny fiddles with the hands, bringing her knees up to her chest, this was what she feared, that they would hate her for keeping it a secret. "I didn't mean to keep it a secret, you never asked me if I knew who Spider Girl was, you only asked me what I thought about her. I have been keeping this a secret since I got these powers, I couldn't let people know my identity or they might go after my friends or use the kids from the home against me."

Most of the avengers nod at her words, "Don't worry kid, he's not mad, he just has dad worry rushing through him right now, it kind of clouds your other judgement" Clint calls out, earning a few laughs around the room. 

"So Penny, you said got these powers, you weren't born with them?" Wanda asks, with pure curiosity. 

"yeah uh well, I was bitten by a radioactive spider" 

"You WHAT!" Tony yells once again rushing over to Penny, grabbing her arm inspecting it. "Uh Mr Stark, theres nothing there, this was over two years ago." 

"oh right, right" Shuffling back to his seat, Tony still can't seem to calm all his other worries. 

"Uh yeah, so I was bitten by a radioactive spider while visiting oscorp on a field trip. The next thing I knew I got really sick and once that passed I had these powers." 

"And what exactly are you powers" Steve, trying to keep a level head as team leader, but also can't help the worry he felt when Penny, their friend, had jumped out of the building earlier after a super villain. 

"I have super strength, a healing factor, heightened sense, my 'spider-sense' which helps tell me is danger is coming my way and I'm sticky."

"sticky?" 

Penny rises from her seat and proceed to walk up the wall and stands on the ceiling staring at Mr. Stark who has finally seemed to come to his senses. 

"Penny please get off the ceiling" 

Penny allows her self to fall flipping midair and landing on her feet. Tony is going to need to get used to that, "So thats why you never agreed to join the avengers, because you couldn't just leave the foster home?" nodding Penny continues staring at her hands.

"I totally understand if you want me to leave for keeping this from you, let me just grab my bag." But Penny is stopped by Mr. Stark's hand, who pulls her into a quick hug. 

"I'm glad your okay kid, and no you are not going anywhere." 

The avengers are now surrounding Penny, "this is your home Penny," Tony continues "you belong here with us, besides I kind of promised you a room if you would join."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Maybe parker luck wasn't just the world throwing everything at her, maybe it was just a coping mechanism for Penny to deal with the loses in her life. But if Parker luck is real, it has brought her the best family she could ever ask for. 

Maybe Parker luck wasn't all bad after all.


End file.
